deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Natsu Dragneel vs Alibaba Saluja
Natsu Dragneel vs Alibaba Saluja is a What-if battle between two fire-using protagonists. Description Fairy Tail VS Magi. Of all the four original elements, fire can definitely qualify as the most dangerous of the four, and today, two pyrotagonists are gonna heat things up. Will Natsu roar like the Fire Dragon he is? Will Alibaba's Magi skills put out this fire demon? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Fire, a dangerous element. With the ability to burn down houses and cause major forest fires, it's definitely earned its right as one of the most dangerous of the original four elements. Boomstick: What makes fire even scarier is how easy it is to start one and how they can come from even the smallest of sources like a match. Wiz: And due to its dangerous nature, very few can say that they have mastered control over fire. But today, two prominient anime pyromancers will step into the ring in a fight bound to heat up. Boomstick: Like Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer of the Fairy Tail guild. Wiz: And Alibaba Saluja, the Wonder Man with a flaming spirit. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a death battle. Natsu Dragneel (*Cues: Main Theme - Fairy Tail*) Wiz: When Natsu Dragneel was but a child, a group of dragons attacked his village and burned it and him to the ground. Boomstick: Lukcily for Natsu, his big bro, Zeref, survived. Unable to cope with Natsu's death, Zeref decided to find a way to ressurect Natsu. Wiz: During his time of trying to understand the connection of life, death, and magic, he created the Tower of Heaven and Eclipse Gate, two Magic items that were taboo. Boomstick: They were the final boss of the Subspace Emissary? Wiz: No idiot. Taboo means prohibited. Zeref was cursed to live forever and became the most evil mage ever known. But on the plus side, he did manage to ressurect Natsu. Natsu had to be revived as a demon and Zeref was worried his reputation would affect Natsu. To protect him, Zeref gave Natsu to his friend Igneel, the Fire Dragon King who harbored no bad feelings towards humans. Boomstick: Still weird how Natsu was willing to let a dragon raise him given that dragons killed him, but hey. Igneel started training Natsu to become incredibly tough. Then one day, when Natsu was old enough, he was sent to the future, and like me, he was abandoned by his pop. Wiz: This was part of a plan Igneel had to save the world, but Natsu wasn't aware of that. He did manage to find a home and friends in the Fairy Tail Guild. (*Cues: Dragon Force - Fairy Tail*) Boomstick: And thanks to his demon blood and training from Igneel, Natsu made a pretty effective member of Fairy Tail. Wiz: Natsu's training with Igneel gave him superhuman strength, speed, and durability. His senses have been enhanced and he possesses incredible knowledge of hand-to-hand combat skills. Boomstick: But dear ol' dragon dad didn't teach him just that. Igneel also trained Natsu in the art of Dragon Slayer Magic. Dragon Slayer Magic is a special type of magic made to kill dragons and comes in different elements. Wiz: The element Natsu specializes in is Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, which revolves around the conjuration and manipulation of fire. He can use numerous Fire Dragon Slayer magic techniques like the Fire Dragon's Roar, where he shoots fire from his mouth like a real dragon. Boomstick: His Fire Dragon's Iron Fist is when he cloaks his fist in fire and punches the opponent. His Fire Dragon's Claw is when he lights his feet on fire to deliver a fiery kick or propulse himself through the air like a fiery Iron Man. Wiz: The Fire Dragon's Sword Horn is where he coats himself on fire and headbutts his foe. His Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame is when he creates a large fireball to launch at his enemies. Boomstick: His Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow is when he creates stream of fire from his elbows propelling him forward and hitting with more force. Wiz: Natsu also has the uncanny ability to actually eat fire. By eating fire, he can replenish his magical reserves. And by consuming the magic of Laxus Dreyar, Natsu is capable of accessing his Lightning Fire Dragon Mode, where his fire attacks are covered in electricity. Boomstick: "If that wasn't bad enough, Natsu can enter a little mode called Dragon Force. This mode increases his strength, speed, magic, and durability while giving him the appearance of a dragon. Wiz: But that mode pales in comparison to his ultimate mode: Fire Dragon King Mode. In this form, Natsu can use techniques meant for the toughest of dragons such as the Fire Dragon King's Roar and the Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist. (*Cues: Natsu's Theme - Fairy Tail*) Boomstick: With all this unbelievable power, Natsu has pulled off some unrealistic feats. He's strong enough to lift an incredibly large stone, punch his bro, Zeref, through a mountain, and shatter through several layers of Lacrima, a crystalline structure. Wiz: Natsu's not just strong, he's also fast. He's managed to dodge Laxus' magic lightning, and fight at speeds exceeding eyesight, about 9,000 miles per hour, and has even managed to dodge a laser. Boomstick: He's also taken some really bad blows. He's gotten up from a large fall, taken a hit from an Amaterasu formation, and withstood a magic attack from Jellal. Wiz: According to Jellal, the attack he was hit with hit with the force of a real meteor. Natsu has battled and defeated many numerous people including Jellal. In the exact same fight with Jellal, when Jellal used his magic to catch Natsu off-gurad, Natsu was able to use his senses to predict his next movement and tag him. He's also defeated the Vanish Brothers, two mercenaries who specialize in having one brother distract while the other fights. Boomstick: He's held his own against Erza Scarlet, one of the most skilled mages in Fairy Tail and even defeated Zero, the leader of a guild of powerful Dark Mages. Wiz: But despite Natsu's insane firepower, he does have downsides. Like all mages in the Fairy Tail world, Natsu does still have a finite pool of magic and his Dragon Slayer senses can be overloaded when put on objects such as cars or boats, giving him some sort of motion sickness. Boomstick: Plus, Natsu does often burn out on his magic pretty quickly. And he can't eat any flames that he's created himself. Wiz: Still, one thing's for sure: challenge Natsu Dragneel and you're gonna get burned. Natsu: '' ''I am not alone. I can hear them... I can hear everyone's voices... I can sense everyone's feelings... I am not alone... everyone's feelings... they support me... they are what give me the will to stand and fight! Alibaba Saluja (*Cues: Valse Hot - Magi*) Wiz: Alibaba Saluja is the former third Prince of Balbadd Kingdom. When he was younger, he was raised by his mother, Anise, and led a happy life. But his two friends, Cassim and Mariam, lived horrible lives under their abusive father. Boomstick: Luckily for those two, their dad disappeared and were welcomed by Alibaba's mom to live with her and her son. Wiz: Soon after, she had gotten a sickness and died. After that, the King had come to the slums and revealed that Alibaba was actually his son. Alibaba discussed it with Cassim, but Cassim didn't want to go as he would feel different. After their last fight, Ailbaba went with the king. While originally rejected by most of the princes, he later managed to gain their respect. Boomstick: After some time, though, the king got a deadly chronic disease and told Alibaba that he would leave Alibaba the kingdom, but he refused because apparently two princes can't rule a land. On the same night, in the walls of the kingdom, he met up with Cassim who had brought along some friends. Wiz: They attacked and stole from the Palace. Alibaba was frozen and watched as the Palace burned down. He ran away and became and began life as a cart driver until he met Aladdin, a Magi. Magi are magicians loved by Solomon's Rukh. The Rukh is essentially known as the home of souls. Boomstick: And so, he became a Dungeon Capturer and managed to capture the Djinn Amon. (*Cues: Cast to Damnation - Magi*) Wiz: Alibaba is an incredibly skilled fighter, having been trained in the art of swordsmanship. He's also possesses a Metal Vessel, an object or weapon used to contain a Djinn. While Alibaba's Metal Vessel, also known as Amol Saiqa, was originally a knife, he has since upgraded to a short sword to show off his swordsmanship skills. Boomstick: Alibaba can also manipulate his Magoi. Magoi is the type of energy generated by the Rukh, so it's basically life energy. He can also perform the Djinn Weapon Equip to become one with Amon, making his arms metallic and turning his short sword into Amon's Royal Sword, letting him use techniques like the Amol Dherrsaiqa, which when he attacks with a vortex of fire. Wiz: With Amol Berka, he can generate a wall of fire to stop his opponents from coming towards him. The sword also possesses the ability to absorb any fire used offensively against it. And after being ressurected from death and from living in a realm where time moves slowly, Alibaba has gained the ability to increase his concentration and think faster than an average human. Boomstick: Not only that, but he can make it so that a single moment can last for an eternity. And remember when we said that he can use Djinn Weapon Equip to fuse with Amon? well, that was more of an incomplete transformation. Having mastered the Full Djinn Equip, Alibaba becomes much more powerful, able to use the attack called Amol Al-Bador Saiqa. Wiz: With which he summons a huge fire warrior wielding a huge sword of fire that can get past most barriers. (*Cues: A Storm is Coming to Us All - Magi*) Boomstick: Alibaba wouldn't have been able to survive without having pulled off incredible feats. He's strong enough to send a fat person flying, headbutt a former soldier into unconsciousness, and knock out a huge Kou experimental monster. Wiz: In his Weapon Djinn Equip form, he managed to block an attack that would cut through the Magnostadt city and its 3 barriers. He's fast enough to dodge a surprise attack from Morgiana, who can dodge lightning. He was also so fast that Aladdin, who could dodge lightning, was barely able to react to him. Boomstick: He was even fast enough go through all the documents of the Kou empire. Wiz: While a feat like this would require three years for people familiar with the Kou Empire to accomplish, an outside like Alibaba did so in two weeks. Given that there are over 156 weeks in 3 years, this means Alibaba can think over 78 times faster than an average human. Boomstick: He's taken hits from a Kou experimental monster. This monster was equal in power to Masrur, who could take out numerous people with one blow. He's fought while taking interal damage and survived being shoved into a volcano. Wiz: Alibaba has defeated Entai, a large elephant-like creature who is also a Dungeon Monster. He's also beaten Toto, a gladiator who utilizes Magoi, with nothing more than his swordsmanship skills. His skill in Royal Swordplay is so great that he beat Jamil, an expert at it. Boomstick: He beat Garda, a powerful gladiator who previously killed 100 gladiators and he even heled his own against three Black Djinn all on his own. Wiz: But despite Alibaba's power, he's not perfect.Overusing his Magoi can revert him back to his basic forms and constantly absorbing fire can take a toll on his body. Boomstick: No need to worry through. When you face Alibaba, he's bound to bring more than just the heat. Alibaba: This time I'm set and rested. (*Alibaba backs up and charges*) Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Sinbad's Theme - Magi*) Natsu hopped across several buildings looking for someone. Natsu spotted who he was looking for and jumped in front of him. Natsu: Hey you! Are you Alibaba Saluja? Alibaba: Um yeah why. Natsu: then you're just the guy I'm looking for. Natsu backed up. Natsu: I hear you're a pretty good pyromancer. But I'm here to put those skills to the test! Alibaba: Oh, you want to fight? I don't think you want to do that. Natsu: Actually, I think I do. Ailbaba drew out his short sword and twirled it around his hand. Alibaba: Alrighty then. Your funeral. Fight! (*Cues: Enfin Apparu - Magi*) Alibaba rushed towards Natsu and spin-kicked him. Natsu stood his ground. Natsu: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! Natsu charged towards Alibaba and used the Dragon's Fist at speeds exceeding eyesight, catching Alibaba off-guard. Natsu punched back Alibaba. Alibaba: Woah. Didn't see that coming. Alrighty. Let's see what he thinks of this. Alibaba slowed down his perception of time and ran towards Natsu. Natsu: Fire Dragon's Sword Horn! Natsu rushed towards Alibaba while covered in fire, but this time, Alibaba dodged by jumping over Natsu, catching the Fire Dragon Slayer surprised and a little off-guard. Natsu thinking: Woah what? When I first rushed at him, he was unable to dodge. But now he was able to avoid my attack with ease? Alibaba: Hey, keep on your guard! Alibaba tackled him, knocking him back before he got back on his feet. Alibaba: Let's kick things up a notch! Spirit of Politeness and Austerity, In the name of my Magoi, and my will to grant me a greater power, I order you and your members, Come Forth, Amon!! '' Alibaba summoned the powers of Amon and activated Djinn Weapon Equip. ''Natsu: I guess this is new, huh? No matter. Alibaba: Amol Dherrsaiqa! Alibaba slashed at the ground, summoning a vortex of fire. Natsu then decided to consume it. Alibaba rushed towards Natsu and tried to slash him, but Natsu blocked back. He activated Dragon Force and uppercut Alibaba up into the air. (*Cues: Dragon Slayer Theme - Fairy Tail*) Alibaba regained himself and attempted to slash down on Natsu, but he dodged. Natsu: Fire Dragon's Roar! Natsu launched the Fire Dragon's Roar, but Alibaba's sword absorbed the flame. He went to slash natsu, but Natsu was able to dodged all of his strikes. Alibaba tripped Natsu and kicked him far away. Natsu disappeared from the view of a normal man's perception, but Ailbaba was able to keep track of Natsu's movements and knock him up into the air with a slash, causing Natsu to crash into a house. Natsu got back up and appeared in front of Alibaba once again. Natsu: Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar! Natsu launched a Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar at Alibaba. Alibaba stepped out of the way and absorbed the flames while avoiding the lightning. Natsu was tired and drained of energy. Alibaba: Amol Dherrsaiqa! Alibaba slashed at the ground, summoning a vortex of fire. Natsu seized his opportunity and devoured the flames. Natsu: Why did you do that? Why did you feed me? Alibaba: Because I want to see what you're made of. Natsu: Very well, then. Natsu activated Fire Dragon King Mode. Alibaba activated Djinn Equip. Natsu: Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist! Alibaba: Amol Al-Bador Saiqa! Natsu ran in to deliver a punch with the Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist against the giant fire avatar. Alibaba slashed at Natsu, cutting him in half while also reacting to the Demolition Fist, creating a huge explosion of fire that engulfed the city they were in. Alibaba: Huh. Oops. K.O! Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Eye of the Dragon - Magi*) Boomstick: Why is it that whenever Natsu fights someone, the place they're fighting in ends up in flames? Wiz: Natsu may have held the strength advantage, but it wasn't enough against Alibaba. Boomstick: Both of them were generally immune to their fire attacks due to being able to consume fire, but Alibaba had other options. Wiz: Not only that, but his ability to make a single moment last for an eternity rendered Natsu's speed moot. And while both of them were equally capable of creating all sorts of genius strategies mid-fight, Alibaba's library feat proves he can think at least 78 times faster than Natsu. Boomstick: Natsu's Lightning Fire Dragon Mode was powerful, but it's also causes incredible fatigue to Natsu. Wiz: And while consuming fire can be strenous for Alibaba, his incredible endurance would enable him to be able to keep on fighting. So while Natsu was tough, Alibaba was simply too much for him. Boomstick: In the end, Natsu may be like a Fire Dragon, but Alibaba was the true Slayer. Wiz: The winner is Alibaba Saluja. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:Magic Duel Category:Fire Duel Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018